<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Traitor by I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381932">Traitor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend'>I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Humor, No Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:41:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend/pseuds/I_am_a_closet_fanfic_fiend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks the reader is a traitor</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers Drabbles [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Traitor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were perched on the counter talking to Nat when Steve
took one look at you and stopped dead in his tracks. </p><p>“What the hell, punk?” Bucky demanded as he walked straight
into him. </p><p>“Traitor,” Steve growled. </p><p>Bucky’s expression mirrored Steve’s as he shook his head. </p><p>“I expected better from you, y/n.” </p><p>“This is just so unexpected. I’m shocked,” Steve frowned at
you. </p><p>You glanced at Nat and then rolled your eyes. </p><p>“You gonna turn on me too?” </p><p>She winked at you as she turned the baseball cap she was
wearing around so the boys could see the logo. </p><p>“Nah. Go Red Sox!” </p><p>“Let’s go.” You grabbed her hand and ran out of the room as
Bucky and Steve gaped at you in horror. “See you at the game, boys!” </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>